Dream
by NatzuJean3
Summary: Sakura en narra como fue su adolescencia en una carta sin destinatario, relata pequeños detalles sobre el joven que conoció un día cualquiera. Y como este cambio su vida. Las pequeñas cosas que pasaron juntos, una promesa perdida y otra cumplida.


Disclaimer: Este fanfiction participa en el reto #FORTUNA MUSICAL de la página **_SasuSaku **Eternal Love**_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

"No puedes soló hacerme diferente y luego irte"

Buscando a Alaska.

 _John Green._

 _¿Cómo debería iniciar?_ No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé.

Yo tuve un sueño, un pequeño sueño que tal vez ahora es una pesadilla, y yo soy la protagonista. Tuve una pesadilla y yo misma me atormentaba con ella. Mi mente intentaba procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar, quería aceptarlo, pero yo no. Porque sé que de igual forma la única que había salido lastimada era yo.

 _¿Qué debería hacer ahora que no estás aquí?_ Me pregunte mientras mis lágrimas bajaban en una oscura noche de luna llena, tendida siendo acariciada por la soledad, una soledad que tú un día ahuyentaste.

No lo sabía. Realmente no lo sabía.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos, pese a mi edad aun lo recuerdo, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, oh dios, esos ojos tan misteriosos y dulces que me derretían. Sigo sin superar tu partida, pero sabes cumplí lo que prometí, me case con un gran hombre, tengo tres hijos y ellos tienes hijos.

Ha pasado tiempo Sasuke, mucho tiempo desde que eh visto una de esas sonrisas traviesas que me regalabas cuando nos encontrábamos casualmente por los pasillo. ¿Qué ha pasado con ello Sasuke?

Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte y que no debería pensar en algo así, pero solo busco liberar esta tristeza a la que un día yo misma me sometí, dejar de llorar, porque ya eso ha ocurrido hace más de 50 años, tanto tiempo y sigo sin olvidare.

¿Has escuchado la frase _el amor es eterno_? ¿Si? Pues yo lo viví contigo.

Te conocí en un verano; tu llevabas aquel ridículo sombrero de pescador color verde vomito como solía decir Naruto, tu mejor amigo, el hombre que me apoyo después de tu partida, yo en ese entonces era una chiquilla que no tenía a nadie, no amigos, no familia, mi me tenía a mí misma. Pero en el momento que volteaste a ver y sonreír justo donde estaba yo, todo se transformó, y eso fue lo único que necesitaba para continuar soportando.

Aun puedo escuchar tu risa al ver que yo volteaba nerviosa hacia los lados, y para serte sincera no creí que esa sonrisa tan dulce era dirigida para mí, corriste y me saludaste como si nos hubiéramos visto antes. Oh dios, tu cabello negro y esos ojos de ese mismo color intensos se convirtieron en mi delirio, quise pegarme porque tal vez era una alucinación mía, y que la realidad era que estaba tirada en la arena con todo el calor sobre mi piel.

Pero no fue así

Me presentaste con tus amigos y tu novia. Una rubia de larga coleta y ojos azules y ese cuerpo, un cuerpo tan bien esculpido que yo anhelaba tanto, vamos era perfecta, linda, amigable, un cuerpo de lo más increíble, y tenía tetas. No era plana como yo.

Pasamos toda la tarde, hasta que recordé que tenía que hacer llegar a casa, donde claro, nadie me esperaba. Y otra vez llore.

Sabes Sasuke, no quería que tú te sintieras culpable por mis problemas.

No quería que supieras que odiaba cada parte de cuerpo, que lloraba cada noche y que la única testigo era la luna. El tiempo pasó, el verano termino y no te volví a ver. Mantenía la vaga esperanza de algún día volver a encontrarme, y que tú me volvieras a sonreír como si fuera alguien especial.

El primer día de clases en una nueva escuela, tía Tsunade la había transferido y eso significaba que yo también me iría con ella. Las piernas me temblaban y eso que apenas salía de mi habitación, ella condujo el auto, bajo sus cosas y dijo que la esperara en la salida, todas las miradas estaban sobre, aunque no lo pareciera me estaba muriendo de los nervios, pero claro que eso ya era algo normal para una persona de un extravagante color rosa. En mi antiguo colegio decían yo me teñía para llamar la atención, un vil mentira.

Mi padre, por lo que puedo recordar, su cabello era rosa solo que en un tono menos chillón y mi madre ella era rubia, igual que la tía Tsunade; solo que sus temperamento era menor que el de ella.

Continúe avanzando, y cometí el primer error de tantos que me esperaban, choque con un chico y esto solo causo que mis libros se esparcieran. Pedí perdón sin siquiera verle su rostro, y esa voz chillona y agradable que una vez escuche llenaron mis oídos.

"Eres tú" había dicho Naruto. Era él, aquella persona que jamás me abandonaría, que aunque estuviera enamorada de su mejor amigo, me había aceptado. Fuiste la primera persona que logro demostrarme la importancia de una promesa, hay te conocí cariño. Hay conocí al hombre que dentro de años se convertiría en mi futuro esposo, tal y como tú me hiciste prometer.

Me presento a una chica tímida y sinceramente mucho, mucho mejor que yo. Y otra vez me hundí.

Los días pasaron, recuerdos y nuevos sueños se formaron. Sabes Sasuke, me sorprendió mucho la vez en la que rompiste con tu novia, dije que lo sentía aunque no fuera cierto.

Una vez, cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto, y nosotros solos viendo la gran ciudad a nuestros pies, pregunten sin ser consiente ¿Cómo sería vivir sin esconderme?

Tú respondiste diciendo que solo buscando una razón para no hacerlo. No comprendí tu respuesta, eras tan extraño pero tan normal.

Esa noche Sasuke, bajo la tuene luz de la luna me enamore de ti.

Yo tenía una sueño Sasuke, uno que lentamente fue muriendo frente a mí, era poder estar contigo como esa noche.

Yo era una pequeña niña Sasuke, que fue goleada por un mundo donde todo se veía más realista, donde antes podía volar sin tener alas, ser capaz de crear lo imposible y encontrar lo increíble.

Yo era una pequeña niña que vivió en una mentira. En tú mentira.

No veía que tan mal estabas tú, solo pensaba en mis defectos, en mis imperfecciones, en lo horrible que sonaba mi voz, en mí. Era tan egoísta. Lloraba porque creía estar perdida, lloraba porque me sentía sola. Y sonreía solo para que un día explotara, tal y como tú lo hiciste.

Yo era un pequeña niña que se transformó en un ser cuyo deseo era olvidar y continuar, aceptar lo que antes negué.

Me prometiste que siempre estarías para mi Sasuke ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?

¿Dónde Sasuke?

Sabes cuándo te vi tendido en esa cama, mirando la ciudad que lentamente era cubierta por un mentó blanco, sentí que todo lo que pase antes no era comparado con lo tan solo verte cinco segundos tan destruido. Sin esa linda y sensual mirada tuya.

Estábamos en invierno, otro invierno donde yo me la pasaba sola.

Llego primavera y tú ya no estabas. Solo tu hermoso recuerdo en nuestras memorias. Te fuiste Sasuke, nos dejaste sin siquiera avisarnos.

Me dejaste cuando una vez prometiste que no lo harías.

Quería creer que mañana todo estaría mejor, aunque siempre eh dicho lo mismo y que no es así, pero me gusta mantener un puñado de esperanzas, esa esperanzas que tú hiciste nacer en mí.

Yo era una pequeña niña con un gran sueño, que tuvo que abandonar para sobrevivir en la realidad. Una triste realidad en la que tú estabas.

El tiempo que pasamos me ayudó mucho, me salvaste Sasuke. No eh podido agradecerte. Y estoy realmente feliz que nuestra verdadera historia solo la sepamos nosotros. Tu eras mi sueño Sasuke, uno de esos sueños agradables que solo duran una noche, pero que siempre recordaras.

Yo siempre te recordare.

Con amor Sakura.


End file.
